Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Death End
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Tragedi menyakitkan bagi Ciel... Well, ini FF genre Tragedy pertama saya sih... moga2 kalian suka!


Halo… bolehkan gw sekali2 bikin cerita sedih? Tapi palingan nanti nggak ada yg nangis :P mungkin ceritanya sedikit maksa… atau apalah itu… saya nggak mahir bikin FF bergenre Tragedy… gw coba deh bikin (padahal lagi nggak ada ide buat nyambung cerita sebelumnya) tuliskan pendapat, saran atau kritik kalian di kotak paling bawah itu… kotak preview… tapi klo nggak mau, ya udah. Hope You Enjoy It! ^^

**DEATH END  
DISCLAIMER: **Yana Toboso****

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
  
Entah kenapa pagi itu Ciel merasa aneh. Sebastian tak membangunkannya. Ciel pun mencoba untuk memanggilnya

"Sebastian! Kau dimana?" teriak Ciel

Tak ada jawaban. Ciel pun mencoba memanggilnya dengan lambang faustian yg ada di mata kanannya.

"Sebastian! Ini perintah! Cepat ke sini!" teriak Ciel lagi

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ciel mulai bingung, dia pun mencoba mengganti bajunya sendiri. Setelah ganti baju, Ciel langsung menjelajahi seluruh mansion.

** Dapur**  
Ciel bertemu dengan Bardroy.

"Bard, kau lihat Sebastian?" tanya Ciel  
"Tidak tuan. saya juga bingung, biasanya dia membangunkan saya dan Finny"

Ciel pun kembali menjelajahi mansion

** Ballroom  
**Ciel bertemu Meylene.

"Hey Maid! Kau lihat Sebastian?" tanya Ciel  
"Tidak tuan" jawab Meylene

Ciel mulai panik, kejadian ini tak mungkin sama dengan kejadian saat badai itu*. Ciel pun terus menerus mencoba memanggil Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN! DIMANA KAU?!" teriak Ciel sangat keras

Ciel semakin panik karena tetap tak ada jawaban. Ciel pun mencoba mencarinya kembali. Sampailah ia di basement, Dia melihat Sebasatian tergeletak berdarah-darah tak berdaya.

** Basement**  
"SEBASTIAN! Apa yg terjadi padamu?!" tanya Ciel panik  
"Bo… Bocchan…" ujar Sebastian lemas

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Ciel, ada seorang misterius mencoba membunuh Sebastian menggunakan Deathscythe. Sebastian yg sedang sekarat itu langsung melindungi Ciel. Sebastian pun semakin terluka.

"SEBASTIAN!" teriak Ciel melihat butlernya itu terluka.  
"Kau tak apa2 bocchan?" tanya Sebastian sambil muntah darah  
"Siapa kau! Apa yg kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Ciel pada orang misterius itu

Orang misterius itu pun mulai menunjukkan wajahnya. Ia adalah… … …Ronald Knox

"Apa yg dilakukan Shinigami disini?!" tanya Ciel lagi  
"Aku disini karena di tugaskan untuk… membunuh butlermu…" jawab Ronald

Ronald pun kembali menggunakan Deathscythe-nya. Sebastian yg sedang dalam kondisi lemat itu masih terus memeluk erat majikannya. Sebastian pun terlempar akibat terkena Deathscythe itu lalu menembus dari basement ke ballroom.

** Ballroom**  
"SEBASTIAN!" teriak Ciel khawatir

Sebastian tak menjawab, Ciel pun terkejut melihat tangan kanan butlernya itu hilang & dada sebelah kirinya (bagian jantung) berlubang. Sebastian sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ciel pun mulai sangat panik.

"Sebastian! Ini perintah! Bangun!" teriak Ciel

Ciel mulai menangis, air matanya berjatuhan tepat di wajah Sebastian.

"Sebastian… hiks hiks… Sebastian…" ujar Ciel tak bisa menahan tangis…  
"Boc…chan…" ujar Sebastian dengan lemasnya.  
"Sebastian!" ujar Ciel  
"Mengapa anda menangis? Tolong hentikan tangis tuan" ujar Sebastian sambil mengelap air mata Ciel

Sebastian terus menerus muntah darah

"Maaf Bocchan, sepertinya saya tak bisa menepati janji saya…" ujar Sebastian sekarat  
"A…apa maksudmu?! Kau bilang kau akan menemaniku sampai akhir!" ujar Ciel panik  
"Ma…af… Boc…chan…" ujar Sebastian

Perlahan lahan mata Sebastian mulai menutup. Terlihat air mata Sebastian keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Ciel shock… speechless.

"Se…. SEBASTIAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! INI PERINTAH!" teriak Ciel yg tak bisa menahan tangis lebih lama lagi

Air mata Ciel tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ciel terus mencoba memanggil nama Sebastian. Akhirnya Ciel pun mencoba memanggilnya dengan lambang faustiannya. Tetapi, saat ia membuka penutup matanya… lambang faustian itu telah hilang, begitu juga lambang faustian yg berada di tangan kiri Sebastian.

"I… ini bohong kan? Ini tak mungkin terjadi kan?" ujar Ciel sambil meraba mata kanannya itu.  
"Baiklah… tugasku di sini sudah selesai…" ujar Ronald yg sudah pergi  
"Ng… nggak mung… HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ciel saking sedihnya.

1 tahun pun berlalu, Ciel semakin jadi pemurung. Dia tak pernah tersenyum, tertawa, marah ataupun kesal. Sekarang Ciel sudah tam mempunyai Ekspresi. Pada ulangtahunnya yg ke 14, sebuah keajaiban pun terjadi. Pagi hari, Ciel yg biasanya di bangunkan Tanaka itu telah di kejutkan oleh seseorang. Dia dibangunkan oleh Butler lamanya… Sebastian Michaelis.

"Pagi Bocchan…" ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum  
"…" Ciel hanya terdiam karena terkejut.  
"Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian

Ciel langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya lalu memeluk Sebastian

BRUK!  
keduanya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau dari mana saja BODOH?!" teriak Ciel sambil menangis  
"Hahaha maaf Bocchan…" Senyum Sebastian sambil mengelus elus kepala Ciel  
"KTPN (Kartu Tanda Penduduk Neraka) saya harus di perpanjang, jadi saya harus ke neraka dulu. Satu2nya cara ke neraka ya… mati" ujar Sebastian

PLAK!

Suara Ciel menampar Sebastian.

"Bodoh… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" ujar Ciel mengelap air matanya  
"haha… … … saya pulang, Bocchan…" ujar Sebastian membalas pelukan Ciel

Lambang Faustian mereka berdua pun kembali muncul…

**-Happy End-**

*Vol 9 chapter 38-49

Maaf klo banyak typo atau Endingnya kacau…. Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di FF saya berikutnya \(^^)/


End file.
